There are several million small, medium and full size pick-up trucks on the road in the United States, and a great number of these are owned by individuals as a second or third vehicle for family use (general utility, shopping, sports, camping, etc.) and for one man or small business operations (carpenter, plumber, mason, electrician, etc.). A great number of these pick-up trucks have covers or bed "caps" that cover the cargo bed area of the pick-up truck leaving access to the cargo bed only from the rear of the pick-up truck. Cargo covers and caps are generally of a low profile and are accordingly difficult to enter and move about in by an individual. Typical cargo beds are anywhere from six to eight feet long and four to five feet wide, depending upon the particular pick-up truck and model. Most of these pick-up truck owners use the cargo bed to carry a miscellaneous number of small to medium articles, such as boxes, cartons, tools, tool boxes, containers, groceries, cans, etc. The length of the covered cargo bed necessarily requires that an individual crawl up into the cargo bed to place therein or remove therefrom or rearrange therein articles, particularly if such articles are more adjacent the cab end of the cargo bed than adjacent the tail,gate thereof. Most articles immediately adjacent the tailgate can be manipulated with little difficulty, whether or not the tailgate is dropped or not. However, articles that are spaced a considerable distance from the tailgate create a problem and injury can occur when an individual stretches and strains attempting to reach such articles. Just as hazardous is the strain and time consuming effort involved in climbing in, climbing about and climbing out of a covered pick-up truck bed, all of which can be physical injurious because of the awkward, cramped and/or stuped positions encountered by an individual during such activities.
In keeping with the foregoing, there is an obvious need for a tool to allow an individual standing at the rear of a covered or capped pick-up truck to be able to place, move, manipulate and retrieve articles on the cargo bed.